User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Community of Wikia Episode 1 - Lime
Note: This is the wikia counterpart of World of Remnant, although it doesn't tell a story of how something is... eh. The Story: A lone figure stands upon a mountain, onlooking a valley. ???: Wikia is a disgusting world, full of war, hatred, and the Grimm. Two races coexist: the Humans and the Faunus. Discrimination exits between the two, and the Faunus are considered trash. In this world, Pro-Faunus support groups exist. In this world, the group known as Perpetual Fear exist. In this disgusting world fear of them cripple the very foundations of trust in the kingdom... Pitiful bugs they are, yet they send out their "strongest" to fend the world from these monsters named the Grimm. Lately, new species have been discovered, and humanity cannot comprehend the horrors that still lay underneath their feet. Fenrir, Terrark, Golkan, and Lefik, all sleep until the true horror begin. I still wait for the day someone worthy of facing me does so to "save" humanity and the Faunus from me, not knowing that soon they themselves would be destroyed. The figure looks up at the moon, which is shattered. This time, the day that they are slain will not fail. The figure turns around and leaves as the screen fades away. ???: Liam, wake up, it's time for you to go to school. I still can't believe it'll be your first day out to Epic! The older woman speaking was currently shaking the brown-haired teen in his bed. Obviously, it was the first day of school-'' Liam Thel Egion: Mom! It's the middle of summer, school doesn't start for another month! Liam's Mom: Oh, come on sweetie! You might as well go out and practice your hunter skills to impress your teachers when you go! ''Liam sighed and got up, got ready, got his weapon, and ran out to the forest. Liam Thel Egion: Mom already knows I was the best at my current school, why would she send me out to slay MORE Grimm? Ursa sense Liam and flood out to kill him, but Liam shanks one in the stomach, ending its life. He then moves on to the next and beheads it, and then morphs into a bear via his semblance and mauls the other Ursa. He morphs back, looks at the corpses disintegrating, and rolls his eyes. Liam Thel Egion: Again, they're SO wea- ???: RAAAAAAGH! Liam Thel egion: Oh no oh no oh no... Liam transforms into a leopard and runs away as a large T-Rex like Grimm begins to chase him. The Grimm giving the chase is a Crusher, the baby variant of a Tyrant, but nevertheless, it was as tall as the trees around them. Laim ducked and dodged through the trees, barely staying ahead of the massive Grimm who saw food. Eventually, Laim has backed up against a cliff wall. He reverts back and swings out his weapon. D-Damn... Looks like YOU want a taste of Skin Taker! And with that, the Crusher ran straight towards Liam while the latter kicked off and landed on its back. The Crusher bucked, trying to get Liam off as he stabbed it repeatedly, eventually bringing the giant best down. Liam stumbled home, tired, this time under the guise as a bull so no more Grimm would attack him. As he entered his home and the shadow of him being hugged by his mother could be seen, the figure from before appeared, smirking. Looks like the new hero of this story is promising, heheh... The figure kneels and pets the ground before dissipating, but his voice still echoes. You'll be free soon, m'dear... Everything fades out, but then a new picture fades in. Category:Blog posts